A Little Happiness
by Setsugetsuka Kikuyoumi
Summary: Ia bukan orang yang serakah. Ia tak perlu uang berlimpah aupun barang-barang mewah. Yang Kouki inginkan hanyalah kebersamaan dengan orang yang dicinta. Itu sudah cukup baginya, ia pun akan bahagia. Lagipula, kebahagiaan itu bisa didapat melalui hal-hal kecil, kan? A (very) short Fic for AkaFuri Day. Sho-ai. Fluff. Don't like Don't read. Happy AkaFuri Day!


Ia bukan orang yang serakah. Ia tak perlu uang berlimpah aupun barang-barang mewah. Yang Kouki inginkan hanyalah kebersamaan dengan orang yang dicinta. Itu sudah cukup baginya, ia pun akan bahagia.

Lagipula, kebahagiaan itu bisa didapat melalui hal-hal kecil, kan?

* * *

**A Little Happiness**

**by Setsugetsuka Kikuyoumi**

**Warning : Sho-ai, Fluff, bahasa baku yang aneh, alur kecepetan, plot yang maksa, typo yang nyempil gak tau dimana, etc.**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu itu bukan punya saya, kalo punya saya pasti isinya tentang uke-uke manis yang dikejar sama seme-seme nista khukhukhukhu~ #tawanista *dilempar***

**Don't like, Don't read**

**Tapi jika anda berkenan...**

**Please enjoy~!**

* * *

Terbangun oleh sinar matahari yang merembes masuk melalui celah-celah tirai jendela kamarnya. Ia mengerjap, berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih terasa. Menggerakkan tubuhnya, pemuda berambut _**earth brown**_ itu mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk diatas kasur **_king size_**-nya. Tanpa menoleh kesamping pun ia sudah tau bahwa ia sendirian di kamar luas bernuansa **_classic_** tersebut.

Menghela nafas, sambil menahan rasa sepi yang hendak melanda, ia menarik selimut putih sutra tanpa noda yang sedari tadi melingkupinya saat terlelap. Ia berdiri dari kasur, menggunakan selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Jika ada orang yang melihatnya saat ini, orang itu pasti mengira ia seorang Putri Raja. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melingkarkan selimut itu dibawah ketiak dan menahannya, menggenggam kain polos itu dengan kedua tangan mungil didepan dadanya.

Kain itu melakukan hal yang baik dalam menutupi tubuh bagian depannya, namun tidak dibelakang. Memberikan **_view_** yang bagus akan leher jenjang, pundak hingga punggung yang mulus karena seberapa pun ia mencoba selimut itu selalu turun, merosot dari pundaknya dan berkumpul lemas di pinggang belakangnya. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati, membuka pintu kamar lalu menuruni tangga, menyeret kain besar itu yang masih tersisa satu sampai dua meter dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dibawah, ia yang semula berencana membuat secangkir teh hangat di dapur mengurungkan niatnya. Ia terkesiap.

Melihat sang kekasih (masih) berada diruang tengah, mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang, terduduk santai di sofa yang berhadapan dengan _**TV LCD 32 inch**_ mereka sambil membaca koran pagi hari itu dengan segelas kopi panas diatas _**Coffee Table**_ didepannya.

'Apa yang Sei-kun lakukan disini?' Ia membatin. Bukan bermaksud kasar, namun bukankah seharusnya kekasihnya ini sudah berangkat kerja sedari tadi?

Seakan membaca pikirannya, pemuda yang berada diseberangnya ini membuka suara.

"Aku mengambil cuti seminggu Kouki, mulai hari ini hingga enam hari selanjutnya. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mu."

Pemuda berambut **_crimson_** itu membuat gestur untuk menyuruhnya mendekat. Ia menurut, melangkah dengan pelan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata **_heterochromia_** milik pria yang ia cintai.

Tinggal beberapa langkah ia merasa dua buah tangan menariknya dengan cepat, mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat yang ia rindukan, ia pun dengan senang membenamkan diri kedalamnya.

Lipatan koran dan secangkir kopi tergeletak diatas permukaan kaca **_coffee table_** mereka, terabaikan dalam kesempatan menikmati **_moment_** berdua yang telah lama mereka nanti.

"Sei-kun..."

"...Ya, Kouki?"

"Ah, tidak... Hanya memanggilmu saja.."

Tertawa kecil, Kouki menyenderkan dirinya kedada bidang kekasihnya yang membuat Seijuurou kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

Inilah yang selalu ia inginkan, menikmati waktu berdua dengan Seijuurou.

Semenjak mereka melapas status pelajar, mereka memutuskan untuk hidup bersama dalam satu atap. Kouki bekerja sebagai penulis buku untuk anak-anak serta beberapa novel remaja. Ia menulis dirumah dan hanya keluar ketika ingin menemui editornya. Namun lain halnya dengan Seijuurou. Kekasihnya adalah penerus perusahaan besar milik Akashi, sehingga jarang dirumah untuk mengurusi perusahaan itu.

Ia akui, semenjak orang tua Seijuurou pensiun dan Seijuurou mengambil alih perusahaan, Kouki menjadi kesepian. Seijuurou berangkat sebelum matahari terbit dan pulang lewat tengah malam yang berarti sebelum dan sesudah Kouki tidur. Mereka hanya bisa memiliki waktu seharian penuh beberapa kali sebulan.

Kouki senang ternyata Seijuurou juga merindukannya dan mau mengesampingkan pekerjaanya demi menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Ia merasa bahagia...

.

.

.

.

...Seijuurou dan Kouki...

'Iya... Cukup kebahagiaan kecil seperti ini yang mereka butuhkan...'

_~Fin~_

* * *

**AN : Dan... berakhir dengan gaje nya... Oke... Ini gaje, sumpah, gaje banget~! Mana pendek pula *pouts***

**Intinya saya persembahkan Fic ini untuk AkaFuri Day (04/12) yang jatuh pada hari ini..**

**Juga untuk Otou-san saya (nanashimai) yang sudah mau repot-repot buat ngejawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya udah saya tau jawabannya... I love you Otou-san!**

**I love AkaFuri, semoga tetep langgeng ya, The Lion and his beloved Chihuahua~ **

**Dan untuk para readers yang sudi membaca hingga AN laknat ini (saya harap anda tidak terserang penyakit apapun setelah membaca) saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak!**

**Dan kalau anda berkenan tolong sampaikan rasa suka/tidak suka pada fic ini, atau memberi kritik atau saran dengan mengklik tombol imut-imut dibawah ini~**

**Bahasa gaulnya...**

**Mind to Review? *dilempar sendal***

**~Setsu~**


End file.
